


Apel

by rasyalleva



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, fail romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Apel merah lebih baik dibandingkan apel hijau, Shintarou."<br/>"Apel hijau lebih unggul, Akashi."<br/>Dan perdebatan itu tidak mudah berakhir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Untuk: Event AkaMido 2015; Hari #6 'Apel'

"Apel merah lebih baik dibandingkan apel hijau, Shintarou."  
"Apel hijau lebih unggul, Akashi."  
"Kau meragukanku?"  
"Begitulah."  
"Meskipun aku mutlak dan selalu benar?"  
"Tidak selamanya, nanodayo."

* * *

Mereka berdua berdebat di tengah-tengah pergantian quarter, di ruang khusus Teiko yang disediakan di dalam stadion. Seharusnya waktu ini digunakan untuk membahas rencana apa yang akan dipakai pada quarter selanjutnya. Namun, perhatikan subjeknya; Teiko. Ini Teiko, lho. Teiko yang itu. Yang tanpa rencana saja, bahkan memejamkan mata sekalipun, mereka bisa menang. Jadi, untuk apa rencana?

Meskipun ini juga bukan berarti menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat. Si Kapten bermata _heterochrome_ itu bukannya terdiam dengan tenang dan sok keren, justru perang mulut dengan si shooting guard berkepala hijau yang membawa apel merah di tangan. Semua hanya bermula dari situ.

Untunglah, Momoi dan Pelatih Shigehiro tetap di lapangan, dan tidak memutuskan untuk masuk. Masih ada hubungannya—untuk apa mereka masuk? Hanya datang dan diam, menunggu waktu menghabisi keheningan mereka, kemudian melanjutkan pertandingan lagi? Waktu istirahat ini sama sekali tidak penting, karena tentu saja tim mereka sama sekali tidak butuh itu. Ini barulah pertandingan pertama dari turnamen kejuaraan Winter Cup, sehingga mainlah dengan santai.

Pada awalnya, ketika mereka memasuki ruang peristirahatan itu, mata Akashi langsung menangkap sebuah apel yang ada di kursi panjang. Begitu melihat Midorima mengambilnya, Akashi menyeletuk tiba-tiba, “Apakah kamu begitu terobsesi pada suatu berwarna _merah_ , Shintarou?”

Midorima melotot, ia menoleh ke arah Akashi. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak terima jika disamakan oleh para perempuan di angkatan mereka yang tetap menjeritkan nama Akashi, mau warna mata kapten mereka itu masih keduanya merah, atau sudah berbeda warna. ‘Terobsesi pada suatu berwarna merah’, astaga, bahkan Midorima lebih suka jika dikatakan ‘terobsesi pada apel’ daripada itu. Kesannya, kan, ia juga terobsesi pada Akashi? Cuih.

“Apa, nanodayo?” Midorima mengerutkan kening, protes. “Ini benda keberuntunganku. Apel.”

“Kamu, kan, bisa membawa apel berwarna hijau.”

“Yang disuruh adalah apel berwarna merah, bukan hijau, nanodayo. Kalau tidak disuruh membawa apel merah, aku tidak akan mungkin membeli apel berwarna merah. Bahkan apabila semua apel di dunia ini berwarna merah dan satu-satunya apel yang tidak berwarna merah ada di Antartika, maka aku tetap akan ke sana!”

Akashi mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Tumben Midorima berbicara sangat panjang, tetapi mungkin itu efek lelah ketika pertandingan. Bukan bertanding dengan musuhnya. Tahu, kan, Kise dan Aomine justru saling berebut bola dan benar-benar menganggap enteng lawan main mereka? Ya, Midorima lelah karena efek Kise-Aomine yang saling rebut bola di pertandingan. Meskipun Midorima tidak ikut berebut bola dan lomba siapa yang cetak paling banyak seperti mereka berdua, tetapi itu menyulitkan dirinya juga untuk tetap dapat menguasai bola dan menembakkan tiga poin shoot nya.

“Yah, baguslah. Setidaknya, Oha Asa tahu bahwa apel merah lebih baik dibandingkan apel hijau.”

“Salah, Akashi.”

“... Apa? _Salah_? Aku?” Akashi mulai merubah ekspresi mukanya. Ia yang semula ingin berbasa-basi saja, mulai menendang tujuan mulanya dan pintu loker yang ia buka pun ditutup dengan bantingan keras. Ia merotasi tubuhnya beberapa derajat, sehingga bisa menatap Midorima lurus-lurus.

Midorima tidak gentar ditatapi seperti itu. Ini masalah harga dirinya. “Apel hijau lebih baik daripada apel merah.”

"Apel merah lebih baik dibandingkan apel hijau, Shintarou."

Kemudian perdebatan tentang mana yang lebih baik antara apel merah dan apel hijau pun terus berlanjut. Tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya, ketika dua orang yang sama-sama jenius, berotak baja, dan keras kepala itu justru berdebat. Pastilah perang mulut berlangsung sangat sengit.

Kuroko menyimak dengan serius. Aomine menyimak juga, sok paham padahal dia sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Kise mengotak-atik ponselnya, sibuk membalas satu per satu e-mail yang masuk tiap detik dari para fans. Murasakibara tidak perlu ditebak, dia jelas sedang makan; yang kali ini kesempatan emas karena Akashi tidak akan menyita makanan tersebut.

Akashi merebut apel merah di tangan Midorima, dan meletakkan di telapak tangannya. “Apel dengan warna merah tua itu punya antioksidan tinggi. Merupakan sumber zat flavonoid jenis cyanidin dan epicatechin.”

Aomine sudah pusing, bahkan matanya berkunang-kunang— tetapi ia tetap berusaha kuat. Bahkan perdebatan tentang apel saja mereka berdua bisa sampai seperti ini. Apa ini yang dinamakan pembicaraan orang pintar? Aomine Daiki tidak pernah bisa mengerti. Mungkin ia bisa menanyakan hal itu pada Kuroko. Bagaimanapun, Kise dan Murasakibara jelas tidak menyimak sehingga jika ingin tahu jawaban dari segala pertanyaan, tanyakan pada si bayangannya itu.

Midorima merebut kembali apel merah itu. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. “Kau tahu, Akashi? Pada dasarnya, apel yang mempunyai kadar antioksidan yang dapat mengurangi resiko serangan jantung, stroke, dan diabetes itu berlaku pada apel berwarna tua.  Dalam konteks ini, hijau tua dan apel tua, nanodayo.”

Kuroko berbisik pada Aomine. “Midorima-kun unggul.”

“Kau tidak mengerti, Shintarou,” Akashi menghela napas sinis. “Kandungan kadar karbohidrat apel hijau hanyalah 14,83 gram, sementara kandungan apel merah adalah 15,33 gram. Apel merah lebih unggul. Kupikir kamu hanya bisa membuktikan bahwa apel hijau itu bukan-apel-yang-buruk, tanpa menyebutkan bahwa apel hijau itu lebih-baik.”

Midorima memucat. Aomine baru akan berkomentar, ketika Kuroko mengatakan lagi, “Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Akashi-kun mempunyai pengetahuan yang luas.”

Aomine tidak sabaran. Oh, ayolah. Kapan perdebatan ini akan berakhir? Bisa-bisa staminanya justru habis karena terenggut oleh setiap ketegangan yang muncul karena diakibatkan oleh dua orang itu.

Midorima menatap Akashi lekat-lekat. Terdiam. Sepintas ia tampak seperti kehabisan kata-kata, namun ia memberdirikan jari telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manisnya, membentuk isyarat angka tiga. Akashi memandangi apa yang dilakukan Midorima.

“Aku akan memberimu tiga alasan kuat mengapa apel hijau lebih buruk dibandingkan apel merah.”

“Tiga?”

“Empat.”

“Tunggu dulu, kukira tiga,” Akashi lebih memilih untuk membahas yang satu itu.

“Aku berubah pikiran, nanodayo. Empat,” muka Midorima memerah sedikit saat mengatakannya, tetapi ia memalingkan muka. “Kan, nomor jerseymu.. ta-tapi aku memilih empat hanya karena tiga itu terlalu _mainstream_! Jangan salah paham, nanodayo.”

Akashi memalingkan muka, bereaksi juga dengan apa kalimat Midorima yang terlontar. Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya, sehingga ia menarik napas. “Katakan saja,” Akashi melengos.

Midorima berdehem. “Yang pertama,” katanya. “Apel hijau kaya akan kandungan serat larut, yang berfungsi untuk memperlambat proses percernaan. Yang kedua, apel hijau mengandung asam lebih tinggi yang berfungsi untuk menyehatkan gigi dan gusi. Yang ketiga, kandungan pottasium dalam apel hijau ditemukan lebih banyak dibanding apel lain. DAN yang terakhir, karbohidrat yang jutsru katamu apel merah lebih tinggi itu tidak boleh terlalu banyak. Semakin kecil, sangat efektif untuk diet. Apel hijau menang.”

“...”

Menyadari situasi yang hening secara janggal, Kise dan Murasakibara menoleh. Melihat Akashi membeku, dan jelas  ia kehilangan kata-kata, mereka berdua serempak mendekat ke arah dua orang berambut biru dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Kuroko dan Aomine berpandangan, tidak menjawab. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Akashi sedang dalam keadaan kalah, dan inilah yang terjadi. Akashi kalah debat.

Midorima sebenarnya juga kehabisan kata-kata, namun ia masih mau menambahkan lagi. Karena tidak tega melihat ekspresi wajah Akashi, ia mengatakannya sambil memandang ke arah lain. “Ba-bahkan ekstrak dari daun kulit apel hijau sangat baik untuk membasmi ketombe di kulit kepala.”

Kise mengangguk-anggukan kepala, berlagak dia mengerti. Yang jelas, dua orang di hadapannya ini sedang membahas mana yang lebih baik antara apel merah dan apel hijau. Ia menyimak, namun di kepalanya terbesit satu hal—yang ia ingin sekali menyeletuk tentang itu, namun sama sekali tidak penting. Mungkin itu tidak penting.

Akashi menghela napas. “Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu soal itu, Shintarou,” katanya mencoba membela diri.

Midorima mengangkat bahu. “Aku tidak berpikir kamu tidak tahu, nanodayo. Lagipula, wajar apabila orang sepertimu juga mengetahui bahwa apel hijau dan kandungan serat larutnya, dan kandungan asamnya, dan kandungan pottasium...”

“Bukan. Aku hanya tahu apabila apel hijau baik untuk membasmi ketombe.”

Midoirma mengangkat alis. “O-oh.”  

Akashi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. “Sekarang, giliranku,” kata Akashi. “Apapun yang terjadi, apapun _sebenarnya_ manfaat apel hijau,itu tidak penting, Shintarou.”

Midorima berjengit. “Kenapa?”

“Apel merah lebih dikonsumsi oleh semua orang diseluruh dunia, karena rasanya manis. Itu yang kukatakan mengapa penting untuk mengetahui bahwa karbohidratnya lebih tinggi. Kulitnya juga manis, karena ada kandungan antioksidan di sana. Apel merah, Shintarou. Yang lebih dipilih masyarakat.”

“Kita tidak membicarakan siapa apel yang dipilih masyarakat, nanodayo! Kita bicara tentang mana apel yang lebih unggul, apel hijau atau apel merah! Dan apel hijau itu mempunyai khasiat yang lebih baik!”

“Apel merah lebih unggul karena menjadi pilihan masyarakat.”

“Khasiat itu yang terpenting, Akashi. Apel hijau.”

“Apakah khasiat menjadi berguna apabila masyarakat lebih memilih apel merah?”

Tok, tok, tok.

Semua terdiam, begitu pintu yang tertutup itu kemudian terbuka. Salah seorang panitia penyelenggara membuka pintu, dengan takut-takut. Ia bahkan tetap takut untuk menegur tim prodigi ini, meskipun ia mempunyai kewenangan untuk itu. “E-er, mohon kembali ke lapangan karena pertandingan sebentar lagi dimulai..”

“Mulai saja lebih dulu,” Aomine yang menjawab, seenak jidat. “Kita unggul seratus poin lebih. Bahkan jika kita tidak ada di sana dan membiarkan mereka menembak bola sesuka hati, mereka tidak akan bisa menyusul kita,” Aomine berjalan menghampiri pintu, dan memasang tampang horror pada panitia penyelenggara yang badannya sudah bergetar hebat. “Mereka itu tim lemah. Tidak ada penjagaan pun, belum tentu mereka bisa memasukkan bola. Jadi, SANA, mulai duluan!”

Begitu Aomine membanting pintu, ia menatap ke arah Akashi dan Midorima. Akashi menganggukan kepala. “Latihanmu nanti dikurangi, Daiki,” Akashi menoleh ke arah Midorima. “Jadi? Apakah khasiat menjadi berguna apabila masyarakat lebih memilih apel merah?”

Midorima sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti irama Akashi dibandingkan bersikap normal dan menyuruh mereka untuk berpikir bahwa jelas mereka harus kembali ke lapangan sekarang. “Apakah itu penting jika kita sedang membahas tentang mana khasiat yang lebih tinggi?”

Kuroko setengah mengantuk mengamati perdebatan ini. Ia menoleh ke arah Kise yang sekarang menyimak dengan serius, dengan sangat serius, seperti dirinya tadi. Tetapi, ekspresi mukanya lebih berbeda. Kuroko bertopang dagu. “Memikirkan sesuatu, Kise-kun?” tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Kise menoleh menatap Kuroko. “Eh, ya,” jawabnya ragu-ragu. “Aku pernah berkencan dengan salah satu fansku -ssu. Dan ternyata dia mempunyai kebun apel, dan dia bercerita tentang apel yang sangat membosankan. Aku jadi kepikiran apakah mereka tahu tentang _ku_...”

“Katakan saja. Benar, kok,” Kuroko kembali mengamati perdebatan itu. Bisa-bisa tidak akan berakhir. Memang benar apabila poin mereka unggul seratus, tetapi bukan tidak mungkin apabila lawan bisa menyusul ketinggalan. Sangat parah jika mereka tersisih pada pertandingan pertama. “Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan itu, tetapi lebih pantas jika kamu yang mengatakannya. Untunglah Kise-kun sudah mengetahuinya, jadi katakan saja.”

“O-oke, Kurokocchi,” Kise menelan ludah. Ia mengacungkan tangannya perlahan, seperti seorang murid yang takut-takut ingin bertanya pada guru. “Ha-halo.. kalian berdua.”

“Apa?” Akashi dan Midorima menoleh ke arah Kise sengit.

“Kalian tahu, kedua apel itu sebenarnya sangat berbeda,” Kise mengangkat bahu. “Apel yang hijau itu baik untuk tulang, gigi, dan mata. Apel yang merah itu baik untuk hati, daya ingat, dan menjaga kesehatan saluran kemih. Tidak ada persamaan di antara keduanya. Sangat berbeda... -ssu.”

Akashi dan Midorima masih menatap ke arah Kise, terdiam. Kedua bola mata Aomine saja sampai hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Serius, Kise? KISE? Bukannya si kuning itu hanya selalu memikirkan tentang fans nya, ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kise bisa menyela perdebatan dan justru ikut campur, dalam perdebatan yang membuatnya pusing dan mata berkunang-kunang seakan mau pecah?

“Sungguh, nanodayo?” Midorima mengangkat alis.

“Kalaupun harus dipaksakan bersatu,” Kise mulai memelankan suaranya. Sebentar lagi saat klimaksnya. “Yang harus diambil adalah fungsi mata apel hijau, dan fungsi hati apel merah. Ditambah fungsi kekebalan tubuh, fungsi khas apel _itu_.”

“Dan apa apel _itu_?” mereka bertanya bersamaan.

Kise menarik napas, tidak berani menatap mereka berdua.

“Apel kuning -ssu.”

“.....”

**Author's Note:**

> Ini.. tentang apel. Romance nya nggak kerasa sih, coba nambahin malah kelihatan maksa/? orz  
> Makanya itu, kritik saran sangat dibutuhkan:)


End file.
